


rise and shine

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little weird waking up in a bed that isn't yours. This is the first it's ever happened to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> I always highly encourage everyone to follow my [writing tumblr](http://mynxwrites.tumblr.com). I post and write a lot of things that never end up making it to AO3. I also always accept prompts! So, you know, take advantage of that if you wanna. Hope you enjoy this!

Chris woke to the sound of screaming.

He bolted up in bed and promptly fell out of it, his legs too tangled in the sheets to get out easily. His shoulder slammed into the ground and made him groan in pain, because holy _shit_. That fucking hurt. It was-- what time was it? He looked around and realized the screaming had stopped, blinking owlishly as he realized _this wasn’t his bedroom_.

Another noise started up from outside of the bedroom he was in, an eerie sort of music, which alerted him that it was a _movie_  that he was hearing. He recognized the soundtrack. It was one of Josh’s favorites.

Wait.

Chris glanced around the room. This wasn’t Chris’ room, that was true, but it _was_  Josh’s. Chris would be able to recognize it from anywhere. They’d spent practically years in this place, having sleepovers and two person parties, shotgunning beers and splaying on the bed together.

Okay, so he was in Josh’s room. That wasn’t so weird. He must have drifted off last night and never headed home. Not unheard of. Chris shoved himself into a half seated position on Josh’s messy floor-- he really needed to talk to him about _cleaning this place up_ , like damn-- and realized he was shirtless.

That... wasn’t normal.

Chris shifted a little and paused, twinged a little when his body _ached_. He stopped and looked off into the distance, stared unseeing at one of Josh’s old horror movie posters hung up around the place. What had happened last night? Chris couldn’t remember too well, but that was probably because his mind was still half fogged over with sleep.

He’d come over because Josh had sent him some texts inviting him. They’d drank a little, but not enough for Chris not to remember-- okay, he remembered. He was remembering. Holy shit.

Josh had _kissed_  him, and then had done some more than that. Pinned him up against the wall outside of his bedroom and made out with _his best friend_. They’d been sloppy and all over each other, hands wrestling at each other’s clothes and mouths panting hot and eager against the other’s lips. 

That-- wow, alright, that was a lot to take in bright and early at--

Chris glanced around wildly and noticed his cell phone not too far away, somehow pushed a little under Josh’s bed. He flailed for it and turned it over, pressed the button to wake it up. It was only six thirty in the fucking morning. What the hell was Josh doing up?

The blond pushed himself to his feet and dragged the sheet-- which he’d taken down with him-- along for the ride. He was wearing boxers, but Chris figured anything would help make him feel better when he confronted Josh. They-- they definitely had to talk about this. This wasn’t something they could just ignore and sweep under a rug.

Chris trailed outside of Josh’s room and down the hall, toward where he could hear the sound of a chainsaw and more screaming. He paused in the entry to the family den, looked at Josh’s face lit up by the blueish glow of the television. He was staring at it vacantly, his mind a million miles away. He’d probably turned it on for background noise while he thought.

Was he thinking about _them_? Josh tended to like to have other things going on while he did his heavy thinking. It helped settle him, he’d explained once. Helped to bring him back to reality later if he had something to latch onto and follow through the odd corridors of his brain. 

A quick glance at the TV told Chris the movie was almost over anyway. “This is a good wake up movie,” Chris commented. Josh didn’t even flinch or jump. He blinked slowly to bring himself back to present and then his eyes slanted over to connect with Chris’. 

“Nothing like some horrible acting for the early riser,” he joked. His lips tilted up at the edge, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. They stayed troubled and guarded. Chris shuffled into the room and collapsed on the couch next to his best friend, pulling the sheet tighter around him. Chris leaned over and knocked his shoulders affectionately against Josh. Josh paused a moment before he gave in, gently leaned back against the blond.  


“You alright?” Chris asked, because he had to, had to check in to see how Josh was doing.  


“Great,” Josh replied instantly. “Amazing. Got to see fake guts fall outta a chick like candy from a pinata. What better could I ask for?”  


“Maybe waking up in bed with me?” Chris guessed. Josh shot him a look, but when Chris turned to return it Josh had already looked away. “Since, you know, we made out last night, dude.”  


Josh shrugged with one shoulder, a gesture he had perfected over the years in hopes that it showed a put upon casualness to hide what he was really thinking. Chris wasn’t going to let him dodge this. He twisted until he was facing Josh and leaned over, stared at his face until Josh finally forced himself to meet the gaze.

“So?” Josh asked when it was clear Chris wasn’t going to let it go.  


“Seems like a thing we should talk about,” Chris pointed out.   


“Doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Josh mumbled.  


“What if I _want_  it to be a big deal?” Chris asked. Josh paused and slowly-- _slowly_ , so slowly, like he was scared sudden movements would frighten Chris off-- turned to look at him again. His eyes were still guarded, but not as cautious now, not as closed off. “A _good_  big deal, I mean.”  


Josh licked his lips. His tongue rolled over them to wet them before he asked, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied, a little breathless, his heart somersaulting in his chest.  


“Gonna be that easy?”  


“You know me,” Chris joked. “I’m always easy.”  


Josh seemed to think that over. “Nah,” he replied. “I think the joke is _I’m_  easy and you’re more of the _play hard to get_ guy.” His eyes glittered with amusement and his smile actually reached his eyes again.

“Wait,” Chris said and held his hand up. The sheet fell away from around his chest and Josh’s eyes leaped to the sliver of skin that revealed, like he _hadn’t_  seen enough of Chris shirtless in all those damn gym classes over the years. “Wait, is this an actual thing? Do you and the others talk about this shit?”  


Josh barked a laugh. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he teased and this time the guarded look completely fell away. He smirked and leaned back, adopting a casually teasing look. “That’s for me to know, and you to--”

Chris threw the sheet away and swung his leg over Josh, clambered into his lap and delighted in the stunned, kind of turned on look Josh had in response to that. “Tell me,” Chris said, “or else.”

Josh licked his lips again, eyes darting to Chris’ before they connected with his eyes again. “Make me,” he breathed.

Chris did.


End file.
